


Lucky Him

by Narryfavoritejiall



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Abuse of of the words 'mr. Stark' sorry, Attempt at Humor, Awkward Tony Stark, Casual Sex, Craigslist, Hair Kink, I'm Sorry, Kinda, Kinky, Lap Dances, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Poor Peter Parker, Porn With Plot, Prostitution, Shameless Smut, Super kinky tho, kinda tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-03-26 17:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13862565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/pseuds/Narryfavoritejiall
Summary: He is lucky enough to have a charm, money and be a good fuck —so why the hell was he calling the number that was on the internet site and booking an amateur scort?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Look at me, giving y'all another prostitution fic like my very first one. I hate myself.
> 
> Just needed to get this one out of my system before I continue with my other Starker works:)
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony never considered himself an unlucky man towards his looks and ways, or even an unlucky man with his wealth,  _hell_ , he knew that with a snap of his fingers he could actually have people begging at his doorstep for a little bit of attention, he knows too that he was lucky enough to go to a fancy bar, meet some and take them home and,  _yes_ , disappear in his workshop and let Pepper deal with the guest later; he  _is_ lucky enough to have a charm, money and be a good fuck —so why the hell was he calling the number that was on the internet site and booking a ~~prostitute~~ scort?

 

He didn't know how he ended up on this site (It was Craigslist and Tony still is ashamed and disgusted with himself) but he was bored off his ass, spinning on his office chair and scrolling through his phone. He's convincing that it was only for his mere curiousity of wanting to know how the ' _pay for sex_ ' worked. 

 

Because, again, in all honesty, he _never_  had to pay for sex.

 

And, he certainly didn't have to right now, but he came across the site and went into the tag # _CasualEncounter_ that showed the workers and some weren't even looking to get paid (some of them were some sick fucks too) but he honestly had a good laugh for like an hour when he came across this ridiculous names and and straight-out-of-porn summaries calling for something ridiculous like — •Looking for a daddy tonight (that got him snorting) and some other weird shit like a guy asking for a bear, what the fuck did that even mean?

 

Tony was about to slap shut his lap top and go watch Friends or some sort of thing because he was feeling nauseous at the graphic, vulgar and just - _too_   _much-_  pictures that he found on the site. He really was about to, but suddenly, somehow and in someway, he came across this person, this boy (just as he was gripping the top of his laptop to close it, but without realizing it, he stopped and leaned in closer to look at the screen.

 

What caught his attention wasn't some crude sexual words —it was quite the opposite. 

 

It read: •Young boy willing to stay the night. With a formal, morally written summary that went: ' I'm able to cover services of sexual favors and I'm able to not charge at a high price. I live in Queens and I don't meet with someone unless I talk on the phone with them '

 

He tried not to let his stomach flipped excitedly at the word ' _young_ ' and he obviously fucking not tried to let his stomach do a giant excited flip when he scrolled down and the pictures of this mysterious boy came into view. 

 

Tony actually leaned back hurriedly, meaning to just stand up and get away, but he ended up leaning back in and staring at the pictures.

 

In all honesty, shit —the boy was pretty. He didn't had this grotesque pictures like the others. There were only three, one of his face —gosh, he really _did_  looked young— the other one of his body (it was an amateur picture taken in a dressing room mirror, it seemed) and the last one made Tony gulp and take a deep breath; the boy was holding his shirt up his neck, showing a thin, lithe waist and abs that looked so _good,_ he seemed pale, but at the same time he seemed tanned with little moles adorning his skin.

 

And, before he could think, he was clicking where the boy's email was and he was _writing_  one.

 

He chose not to overthinking, because he knew that he would end up regretting it, closing the page and feeling like a pervert, so he sent his (polite, thank you very much) email and leaned back on his chair, letting out a breath that he didn't know he was holding.

 

Tony doesn't know what got into him, but he just couldn't take a chance for granted of meeting this boy — that he still didn't know the name — and getting to actually touch him. 

 

He wasn't a fan of young, _young_ people, at least way too younger than him, but something inside him sparked when he saw the boy and that shy smile that he was showing in the picture.

 

So, he went home anxiously and waiting for his phone to alert him that a new email arrived.

 

* * *

 

The email didn't arrive until a day later, almost in the night where Tony was on his way home, he honestly forgot all about it because —Stark Industries could be a fucking pain in the ass. 

 

He actually felt the pressure and weight left his shoulders when he opened the short email (coming from the boy) and it was so polite and kind, almost as if they weren't doing what they were _doing,_ like as if the boy wasn't setting up a date to literally, sell himself away to a stranger. But, it still made Tony grin wich quickly disappeared when Happy eyed him weirdly from the review mirror.

 

He wasn't prepared to get bombarded with questions and he wasn't ready to answer — 'aye, Happy! I'm just meeting up with a guy that I met in Craigslist!' —that was big  _No-no_.

 

The boy seemed good and mature when they spoke on the phone, it was short, just for (he knew his name now) Peter's protocol to be sure that it would be safe; he spoke in a shy, youthful tone, his voice was high pitched and squeaky wich made Tony worry in case all of _that_  was illegal, but the boy was reassuring and kind.

 

Tony still couldn't _fucking_  believe himself when they set up a day and hour —he couldn't believe that he just settled an appointment with a Craigslist prostitute. He didn't like to use that word, but that was what Peter was... right?

 

They would meet on a Friday night and he had to lie to Pepper into telling her that he was staying home to take a break. 

 

He would go to Queens and pick up the boy and ( _gosh_ , he still couldn't believe it) Tony would take him to a hotel down Manhattan, because he doubted that Queens had a nice section of _decent_  hotels.

 

Peter texted him an address and said to be punctual. He had actually raised his eyebrows at the professionalism of the situation and he never expected this out of a 'Casual Encounter', worse, from fucking Craigslist.

 

So, he didn't want to admit, but he was looking forward to Friday night and for the hotel room that he already booked.

 

He's guilty to admit that he actually jerked off quickly in his office to the pictures that the boy had uploaded in the site —he couldn't help himself Pepper had been screaming at him the whole day and a fucking meeting had gotten in his nerves and for some odd reason, Peter had come into his head randomly and he found himself opening the sites and staring at the low quality pictures that made it hotter because the boy looked more youthful and inexperienced and it got Tony going.

 

Yes, he is not a good man.

 

* * *

 

He was tired and just wanted to sleep, but, hell! —It was already Friday and still Tony couldn't believe what he was about to do.

 

He had drove over and hour with the _terrible_  New York City's traffic and he's glad that he got out of the tower earlier because he remembered Peter's request of punctuality.

 

He was itching with nervousness, his legs wanted to bounce up and down and he was starting to bite his nails while waiting in the red lights until he frowned, scoffed and actually slapped himself because — excuse him? Tony Stark does _not_  have the right to be nervous.

 

So he pressed on the gas pedal harsher when he saw on the dashboard that the clock was about to hit nine o'clock and he was just entering Queens and his mindset changed a little because, he indeed was about to pick up a scort (that's how Peter referred towards himself) in one of worst places of New York and he was _totally_  digging it.

 

Weirdly enough, he liked the concept of picking up a boy desperate for money and willing to get in a car with a total stranger like Tony, but soon his mindset changed, because, with how many people does Peter have to deal with and why does such a pretty boy lived in Queens and why was he  _working_ in this?

 

He cleared his mind when the GPS was telling him the directions of the address that Peter sent.

 

Tony came across this dark street, filled with people in the side walks, most of them were drinking and laughing, there were small alleys and he avoided not to frown at the crude and real sight before him, because sometimes he's a stuck up asshole that just got used to luxuries.

 

He was already is the desired destination, but he couldn't see the boy; he squinted his eyes and look around as he drove slowly, just next by the sidewalk, he was like that for like two minutes until he saw this closed restaurant and saw someone leaning on its brick wall —he leaned in against the window to see better and his stomach twisted unwantingly when a street light reflected in the person outside.

 

There he was; Peter. He was staring down at his phone and he had a blue hoodie covering his head, he seemed bored and distracted, Tony was sure it was Peter because he honestly recognized his body first, but still he parked slowly and honked hesitantly before grimacing, realizing that it was somehow rude to just honk carelessly, as if Peter was used to it and he was about to open his door, but stopped right away when the boy looked up with wide eyes and —yeah, it was definitely Peter because they were the sme pretty, brown doe eyes like in the pictures— looked at the car.

 

Tony waved slightly and watched him look at both of his sides quickly before jogging towards the car; a backpack was bouncing up and down his back and Tony cursed lowly because —why did the kid looked like he was coming out of a fucking highschool?

 

The boy came to a stop and opened the passenger door calmly, suddenly his head ducked down and he stared at Tony intently before speaking, "Mr. Stark?"

 

He almost threw his head back in depravation before he nodded stupidly, "That'd me."

 

Peter smiled slightly, shrugging off his backpack quickly before climbing the car in the same pace, he closed the door and turned to look at Tony with a shy expression, "Nice to meet you, sir."

 

To Tony's surprise, the boy lifted a hand and held it in the air, wich he took contently and shook it shortly, "You too, Peter."

 

The sudden essence of boyish sweat and Axe deodorant filled his nose and he knew that he it shouldn't be as endearing as it was so he he cleared his throat and started the engine.

 

"You have a nice car," Peter mumbled politely.

 

"Thanks," Tony patted the steering wheel once, "By the way, I'm sorry for being a bit late, but just the traffic was a bitch."

 

The boy waved his hand and shrugged, "Oh no, Mr. Stark, it's fine. It was only a few minutes, _that_  was nothing. But, sometimes clients arrive an hour later and it pisses me off."

 

He nodded awkwardly and turned to look at the street in front of him, it was silent for a few moments and Peter must have sensed something because he cleared his throat and looked at Tony, his eyes were shy and he was blushing slightly, but he thought that maybe it was because of the heat outside.

 

"Where are we going, Mr. Stark?" 

 

The man chuckled and looked at him shortly, "You can call me Tony, kid."

 

Peter grinned and shrugged, "Thought that maybe it'll be your kink."

 

Tony snorted and shook his head, "We'll see later."

 

The boy placed his backpack on the floor and nodded a Tony, "So...?"

 

Stark looked at him confusedly and then rised his eyebrows in realization, " _Right_  —We're going to this hotel that I found in Manhattan, if it's fine with you."

 

Peter nodded, "Yeah, it's cool."

 

The boy was looking outside the window, nervous hands fidgeting on his lap and he seemed to be bitting the inside of his cheek and suddenly a wave of concern run through Tony's head and without thinking he pulled at the steering wheel and parked harshly by a sidewalk, his foot hit the break and they jerked a little. 

 

"Mr. Stark—" Peter had put his hands in the dashboard and stared at him with an alarmed expression.

 

Tony turned his body slightly to look at the other and he spoke with a frown of his forehead, " _Kid_  — are you sure you're legal?"

 

Peter looked confused for a second as he leaned back on his seat, he nodded after a few moments, eyeing the man weirdly, "I am. Or, else you wouldn't have found me on that site."

 

He scoffed, "You _could_  be laying?"

 

"I could," The boy shrugged, he looked annoyed, "But I'm _not_."

 

"Listen—"

 

" _Listen_. I'm eighteen, ok?" Peter sighed, "Have been for a few months now —what _we_  are doing, or about to do, it's totally legal. I'm legal."

 

Stark looked uncertain for a moment, gazing at the boy carefully, searching for any signs of regret or distress, but he found none, he still wanted to make sure though; he looked ahead and gripped the steering wheel tightly on his hands, "You just look too young, kid."

 

The boy chuckled quietly, "I _am_  young."

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tony said fastly and looked at him again, he shrugged, "Because if not. I don't mind, I can take you back. Consent is sexy."

 

Some gleam appeared in the kid's eyes for a second as he smiled shyly, his hand moved and before Tony knew it, Peter had placed his palm on his thigh warmingly, resting heavy and confident, "It's fine, Mr. Stark. I want to do this."

 

Stark stared for a few seconds before sighing and turning away, one of his hand rest in shift gear as he contemplated again before sighing and starting the car, he shrugged, "What the hell then?"

 

Just as he started driving, the boy's hand let go of him (much to his displeasure) and he settled quietly on his seat, until he spoke, Tony could see him staring at him from the corner of his eye.

 

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter mumbled.

 

"What for?" He asked distractedly.

 

The boy shrugged and turned away timidly, he said lowly, "For caring, I guess. Some creeps don't give a shit if I'm fifteen or eighteen —so, yeah.  _Thanks_."

 

He could only grimaced and pity Peter.

 

* * *

 

They entered the room and Peter looked instantly amazed as he stared in awe around (shit and Tony have honestly chose a regular one —God forbid in what kind of _nasty_  places the kid had been taken to) and turned to look at Tony with a wide smile, before turning around and walking over to the window; he peaked his head through the curtains and suddenly gasped loudly.

 

"Holy shit!" Peter squeaked, "I can see Times Square from here!"

 

Tony couldn't resist the chuckle that he let out as he started shrugging of his jacket lazily, "Yeah, well, we're in Manhattan."

 

The boy turned around, his excited expression settling a little after he saw him, he watched him take off his jacket for a second before realization came across his face and he nodded, quickly shrugging off his backpack, landing on the carpet loudly as he started to unzip his hoodie, but Tony raised a hand and spoke to stop him.

 

"It's ok, kid," He said and threw the jacket on the bed, "Let's not rush it. I'm just going to the bathroom."

 

Peter stared at him with wide eyes and parted mouth while he nodded slowly, "Ok, Mr. Stark."

 

He walked towards the bathroom, leaving Peter to stare out of the window like a little kid —it was then that Tony realized how youthful the boy was.

 

And it made something churned inside him.

 

Tony left a small space open in-between the door frame and door as he loosened his tie nervously and open the water faucet with shaky hands; he splashed water over his face twice, palming his cheeks lightly as he took deep breaths.

 

"Can I play music on the TV?" Peter's voice sounded distant behind the door.

 

"Mmh —" The man turned his head with a confused expression, before raising his eyebrows and shrugging, " _Oh_ , sure."

 

When he got out of the bathroom, a song was echoing in the big room, he didn't recognized it (kids this days,  _god_ ) and was about to comment on it, but shut his mouth when he saw Peter turned away from him, he was shrugging off his hoodie, pale, strong arms came into view and Tony unconsciously licked his lips.

 

"Hey," He muttered.

 

The boy turned around with wide eyes, he dropped his hoodie on the floor beside his backpack, "Hi."

 

Tony nodded at the boy's shirt, smirking slightly at the wide NASA logo printed on it, "Nice tee."

 

Peter looked down at himself and blushed, "It's from a school trip when we went to Houston."

 

Stark chuckled, noticing just now how _fucking_  small and tiny that shirt seemed on the boy —like he had grew since highschool, but he still was wearing it. He looked even younger and... _innocent_?

 

The boy looked at him with doe eyes, hands behind his back. It was awkward for a minute, but it would be more awkward if the music wasn't playing, because they weren't talking and, _holy_   _shit_ , why did Tony Stark was out of words? 

 

But, maybe it had to be the fact that he just noticed now, how stunning and pretty the boy was —he already knew that ( _duh_  jerking off at his pictures) but in person he seemed more vibrant and just,  _too_ happy doing what he was doing. _Working._ In this scort thing.

 

And Tony didn't understand, again, why a boy like Peter was here, in this hotel room with him, a stranger, trusting him and willing to do some sexual  _favors_ , but, he guessed, people do what they gotta do. He was starting to overthink it, he was actually about to back away, tell the kid that they didn't have to do anything and he would pay him anyways, because for some reason he felt guilty. 

 

But, he soon forgot about it when Peter looked at him timidly and started walking up to him quietly and Tony saw that he didn't have his shoes anymore, just white socks brushing against the carpet and Tony took a discreet breath when the boy stood in front of him.

 

"Hi," Peter said again, this time more softer.

 

"Hey," He eyed his face.

 

Soon, the boy looked up to him through thick lashes, he looked so sweet and good, a small, shy smile played on his thin lips, his hands came in view and Tony looked at them when Peter placed them flatly on his stomach and started pushing him backwards, towards the bed. He let himself be guided, entranced and distracted by looking at Peter's brown orbs.

 

He flopped down on the edge, feet barely touching the ground as he accommodated and breathing in sharply when Peter followed him, one of his knees resting between his spread legs, lightly grazing his crotch as his hands came to rest on Tony's chest, fingers delivering warmth.

 

Their faces were close, Peter was biting his bottom lip tenderly when he pulled away just a bit ajd started swinging his hips from side to side unhurriedly, slowly and calmly —and,  _yes_ , Tony did approved the millennial music that the young boy played, because suddenly he was _approving_ what Peter was doing, dancing really lightly with whatever song was playing and looking down at Tony with a small grin, hands running over to grip the collar of his shirt.

 

"Is this ok, Mr. Stark?" Peter asked, fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt.

 

Tony could only nod, speechless as he moved his own hands and placed them on the boy's hips, feeling the narrow hipbones through his blue jeans, his thumbs went under his shirt, caressing softly the warm skin and Peter leaned in more.

 

The boy smiled, unbuttoning teasingly the first button of his shirt, he moved his hips sensually, luring Tony in and getting closer, he unconsciously pulled at his grip that he had on Peter, eyeing him hungrily and his hands traveled higher, under the soft shirt, feeling goosebumps forming and the boy sighed.

 

"You're so pretty," Stark whispered before he could stop himself, but he was out of his mind as his eyes wandered from tge boy's face and to the movements of his body.

 

Peter didn't answer, he just turned around slowly, hands holding Tony's hands, stopping them from letting go of him as his back faced him, Peter turned his head, a strand of hair was on his forehead and he placed it back with a hand, he whispered, "Get closer."

 

Tony did (more quickly than he liked to admit to) he slid over the edge, legs spread wide as he watched Peter rested his hands on Tony's knees, his back arched just a tiny bit and he started moving again, waist curving and hips swinging ever so deliberately and —

 

" _Shit_ ," The man breathed out, his own hands itching to touch the boy, they rested behind him, gripping the sheets slightly, just to restrain himself.

 

"Like this Mr. Stark?" Peter mumbled, fingers digging into his knees as he gave a step back and fall on Tony's lap, barely sitting on him as he held himself up with his arm and moved his hips in small circles.

 

Stark gulped, feeling his cock responding at the slight brush with Peter's backside, he looked down and licked his lips when he saw the small gap in between the baggy jeans and the boy's skin, the waistband of his underwear came into view and before he could think twice, he reached a hand up and caressed with his palm at the uncovered flesh, getting to feel the small bumps at tge bottom of his spine; he pulled his hand away quickly when he realized what he was doing and rested beside him.

 

The boy then turned just his head, eyeing him confusedly and stopping his movements for a second, before he giggled and continued dancing, "You know? —You can touch me. It's ok, Mr. Stark "

 

Tony raised his hands hesitantly until they stopped at the boy's sides, moving downwards until the stopped at his hips, thumbing the waistband of his boxers; he straightened himself up a bit, following the boy's body, "Jesus, kid."

 

Peter smirked, letting his curls fall on his forehead as he closed the distance between them, his back leaned against his chest warmly and he sat down completely on his lap —suddenly, Tony got to smell the _delicious_  essence as his nose nuzzled accidentally in the boy's neck. Peter gripped Tony's hands and then guided his arm to hug his middle loosely, just when he started grinding on his crotch lazily and Tony almost just lost it there.

 

 _Almost_.

 

Because, he just sighed and hugged the boy closer, feeling his full weight on him as Peter now placed his hands in the back of Tony's head, making him dig his face in the side of his neck and Tony  _had_ to brush his lips in the hot flesh, dragging them and hearing the boy sigh contently when he gave a small bite.

 

"Turn around," Tony mumbled against his skin, pushing at his waist just a bit.

 

Peter grinded on his lap for a few more moments, moving roundly and hotly before standing up, his jeans seemed to be in a lower position as he faced Tony porting a flushed face and small smile; he stood for a moment infront of him, just in-between his legs.

 

Stark placed his hands on his belly, moving to his waist as he looked up at the boy's eyes, "You're good?"

 

"Yeah," The boy mumbled, quickly making a work of climbing Tony's lap (leaving him speechless, once again) his legs straddled him flexibly, his arms hugged Tony's shoulder and he accommodated until their faces were inches away, brown eyes stared down at Tony longingly.

 

Just when Peter started grinding himself again against him and,  _god_ , Tony started feeling his trousers getting tight faster than he remembered it could. He could feel the boy's hot breath hitting his face and Tony's hands went under his shirt, nails racking down his back and making the other hiss pleasantly and plaster his chest with Tony's.

 

"Mr. Stark—"

 

He didn't think,  _not_ really, because he was leaning over and connecting their lips roughly, maybe desperately as Peter gasped quietly and rocked his hips faster and with more purpose, it was just then, when he made a quick movement, Tony got to feel the boy's hardness pressing against his stomach and for some reason, he felt relieved and pleased that Peter was  _really_ enjoying it and not faking it.

 

They kissed wetly and messily, Peter's mouth opened immediately and Tony didn't waste time; the boy tasted so sweet and minty, and he was just melting as he bit into the thin bottom lip and pull at it, feeling the vibrations on his own mouth when the boy moaned.

 

"Peter," Tony called trying to still the kid by gripping his waist, he sucked on his tongue one more time before pulling away and he started to kiss his jaw and cheek, "As much as I'm enjoying your little private show —that's enough. I wanna see you naked.  _Now_."

 

The boy chuckled, turning his head to kiss him again for a few seconds before pushing Tony back harshly, he flopped down on the bed and even bounced a little —he was looking alarmed and surprised but he didn't stopped Peter, he just let him climb higher up his lap as his hands caressed his covered chest up and down.

 

"Do you want to see me naked?" Peter said, finding a position until their crotches were rubbing together, " _Huh_ , Mr. Stark?"

 

"You know I do."

 

Peter smiled with closed lips and he stopped his movements suddenly, leaning down slowly to kiss Tony again, this time more sloppy and calmly, then he felt the boy unbuttoning his shirt.

 

"Can I tell you something, Mr. Stark?" The boy pecked his lips sweetly.

 

He hummed in affirmation, closing his eyes as the other licked his lips and tongue.

 

"I think you're _really_  hot," Peter started, sitting up to finish undoing the buttons and he looked doen at Tony with halfclosed eyes, his lips were already swollen, "—and I'm getting so wet under my boxers, Mr. Stark. Can you feel it?" He grinded carelessly his hard-on against his belly, making Tony groan and get a tight hold on his hips.

 

"Come here," Tony whispered shakily, sitting up with the boy on his lap, just to take his NASA shirt off, pulling it over his head and throwing somewhere (he thinks it landed on the lamp in the nightstand because something crashed against the carpet) as they kissed senselessly.

 

Peter then pushed his dress shirt down his back and arms, landing somewhere dangerous too as he pushed him back with the same strength as before, he pecked Tony's lips one more time, bringing his bottom lip with him before quickly straddling one of his legs as he started unzipping Tony's trousers.

 

He could only look down with drunk eyes, he could only watch the boy grinding lazily on one of his legs as he unbuttoned Stark fastly —doe brown eyes looked up at him as he pulled down his underwear, just interested in getting his hardness out, because soon he was looking down and ( _wow_ ) a pleased expression appeared in the boy's face as he pulled out his erection.

 

" _Fuck_ ," Stark hissed at the cold air and at the boy's warm hand contrasting on his cock, he looked at the brown eyes one last time, before they darted down and suddenly (to his fucking _amazing_  surprise) Peter had kiss the head once and then he had put him inside his mouth without a doubt, cheeks hollowing instantly and a small wet sounded echoed —Tony would've close his eyes, but, he was too damn entranced in watching the little shit devouring him.

 

He dragged a hand down and placed it in the boy's head, gripping his hair just the slightest bit as the boy looked up again, looking —how the fuck did he managed to look _that_  innocent?— but, then, unexpectedly, as he was going down and further, his eyes clenched shut and he gagged slightly.

 

Tony actually smirked and pat his head comically; when Peter opened his eyes again, they were red and watering as he pulled off slowly, leaving a string of spit between his flushed lips and tip of his cock.

 

"You're so big," Peter whispered hotly, licking at the side of his hardness, never breaking eye contact.

 

And Tony would have laughed in some other circumstance because of the straight-out-of-porn comment, but he actually did found it hot and arousing —mostly when Peter slapped himself softly in the face with his cock and giggled when he saw Tony's eyes widening.

 

"Try that again then," He gazed at the boy mouthing wetly his cock, a small hand holding the base firmly.

 

Peter shook his head.

 

"I'm paying so if I want you to suck my cock, you  _will_ ," Stark said playfully.

 

The boy shrugged slackly and smirked, "Thought you would want to fuck me instead, but—" he sighed and was about to suck in back Tony's cock, but was stopped by a sudden tug at his head.

 

"Yeah," Tony nodded, "Attaboy."

 

Peter tugged down his trousers until it was a mess next to his briefs at the end of the bed, Tony had to lift his hips and soon he was sitting up. He watched the boy kneel and started to undo his jeans with shaky, dumb hands and Tony pushed them away carefully, giving a brief kiss to his belly as he pulled down his jeans; he eyed the slight bulge behind the black (tight) boxers and leaned in to mouth at it damply.

 

" _Ah_ ," The boy breathed out.

 

"Get this shit off," Stark slapped the side of his thigh before laying down on his elbow and watched him hungrily.

 

"Are you my boss?" He smirked, fingers playing with the edge of his boxers.

 

Tony only scoffed.

 

Peter sat down and kicked off his jeans by the end of the bed, he used his knees to get to the man and stopped just by his side to tug down his underwear, he did it slowly and teasingly, swaying his hips slightly before pulling them down. 

 

When Stark saw that the boy laid down to get his underwear off, he raised his arm to hold Peter's wrist, only to stop him from throwing away the black boxers; he shook his head and spoke lowly, "Give me it and get over here."

 

The kid stared at him weirdly, before handing him his underwear and giggling loudly when Tony pulled him in towards his lap, "What do you need them for?" He said just as he was straddling Tony, hands coming to rest on his chest.

 

Tony ignored his question, reaching next to him on the bed to grab his pants, he searched for his wallet and then opened it — _trying_ to concentrate because Peter was grinding down on him with his bare skin and kissing up his jaw and ear as he fetched out a condom and then threw his pants somewhere. 

 

"Do you want me like this?" Peter eyed the package on his hand and then at him, his cheeks were flushed and flesh was starting to form on his hairline.

 

Stark shook his head, sitting up with the boy on his lap, "I—"

 

"Why do you still have my underwear, you weirdo?" The kid smirked.

 

" _Because,_ you've got a smart mouth," Tony said playfully, kissing his mouth wetly before directing the boxers to where his lips just were, he whispered, "Tell me if you want me to stop."

 

Peter nodded, wide eyes staring at him as he parted his mouth and let the man push the black frabric inside, slow and cautious, searching for any discomfort on his face.

 

Tony had the balls to try this, because when he spoke with Peter and texted, the boy had to let him now what stuff were allowed during sex and what wasn't; Peter was pretty much open minded (the new generation, _god_ ) except for a few fucked up things like pissing, blood or,  _hell_ , even shitting —wich Tony _wasn't_  into any of that, of course.

 

So he figured it would be ok to play a little and test some things with Peter. Because, he wanted to do _everything_  to Peter.

 

And, his cock twitched when he saw how pliant and and obedient he was, closing his mouth around his underwear, as a gag and letting some fabric fall out from his lips.

 

It was too fucking hot, just how the boy's cheeks seemed bigger with something inside his mouth and how _fucking_ pretty and pristine he looked — despite the circumstances.

 

"Turn around," Tony said, pushing softly at the side of his hips and the boy quickly complaid.

 

"You want me like this?" Peter mumbled, taking away his underwear from his mouth before putting it back on shyly, looking over his shoulder as he spread his legs and rested his elbows on the soft matress, only hips in the air.

 

"Sure do," Stark mumbled distracted, hands caressing the soft skin of the boy's back, admiring how fast it could get red at the singles touch, so he leaned down, biting in the bottom of his spine, nibbing and sucking at the skin, going lower until he was just by his ass, he pinched slightly the skin there and smirked when the boy jumped. 

 

"You're taking too long," Peter huffed around the gag, words coming slurred and confusing.

 

Tony rolled his eyes, "I gagged you to shut you up, kid," he spread his cheeks, leaning down without hesitation and licking widely his entrance, it fluttered and Peter gasped, before Tony pulled away.

 

"W-wait!" The boy cracked out, spitting out the black boxers and reaching a hand back, as if trying to pull his head close again but Tony was too busy straightening up and opening the condom package with his mouth, "Tony!"

 

He chuckled around the foil, "Guess I can't shut your up."

 

Peter groaned and wiggled his hips, "Then do something."

 

Stark didn't answer and he didn't even care about the 'gag' thing because, honestly he was going to take it away as soon a he started fucking Peter, but he just did it to have the image in his sperm bank of the boy biting around his own underwear  —he looked down to roll down the condom expertly, stroking himself a few times before he caught Peter staring over his shoulder and at his hand moving, he was blushing and unconsciously damped his bottom lip —god, this kid was too much.

 

"You, uh —" The older man patted his waist lightly and cleared his throat awkwardly "You know —are good to do it right now or you want me to—"

 

"It's fine," Peter shook his head, "I got ready at home."

 

And — _shit_ , Tony wanted to ask ' _with what?_ ' but he clenched his mouth and decided to not make himself look like a creep.

 

But just the the thought of the boy laying down on his bed, carpet, floor.  _Whatever_. And just 'getting ready' with something or his fingers up his ass because he knew he was going to meet Tony — _yes_ , it made him let out a sigh and pull the other closer by his waist.

 

"Come on," Peter whispered, back bending just a bit and legs spreading more, welcoming him.

 

Tony nodded even though he wasn't being seeing, he grabbed the base of his cock and very slowly guided to the boy's entrance, just adding pressure, waiting for a reclaim, but after he got none, he pushed inside with a deep breath.

 

" _Uh_ ," The boy almost purred as his head dropped to the mattress and he lifted his forearms to put them over his head, the muscles of his back flexing attractively.

 

He bottomed out and the resistance that he _didn't_  find while penetrating Peter shouldn't be as hot as it was. Tony stayed there, his thumbs rubbing circles in the dips on the pale back meanwhile he grinded against the boy, in circles and slowly 

 

"That feels good," Peter's voice sounded muffled and his hips pushed back lightly.

 

Stark answered by dragging himself away and then thrusting into Peter, making his body ripple and legs clench. He heard Peter gasped and gripped the hairs on his own head as he did it again, this time harder and more pointedly.

 

"Fuck," Peter muttered and Tony almost didn't hear, but he made himself a promise to keep making the boy swear and moan.

 

"Like _this_?" The man quoted Peter's words from earlier, accompanying them with a peculiar thrust.

 

" _Yes_ ," He breathed out.

 

He started moving his hips fast and strong,  _loving_ the sight of the boy's body moving up and down and his legs shaking —Tony didn't realize that he was was gripping hurtfully the boy's waist until he pulled one of his hands away to wipe sweat off his forehead and tgen he saw the red marks of his fingers in the delicate skin.

 

"Mr. Stark—" Peter said shakily, meeting his movements shyly amd reaching a hand back to hold Tony's hips, guiding him in, "It feels _so_  good."

 

Tony didn't know if the kid was enjoying it this bad or if he was just moaning, whining and talking to turn him on more (it was working though) or if he just did it because he was _used_  to, he was maybe used to worship clients and to lie to their face and tell them how  _good_ it was, to fill their egos (even if they were fat, hairy fucks and had tiny dicks) or maybe, at the end of the day, he was earning his money by putting on a show.

 

But, he soon forgot about it when Peter lifted his head and looked back, arms holding him up now and his eyes caught Tony's — _god_ , the look on the kid's face it's going to be saved in his mind forever; his pretty face was flushed, his lips were red and wet, like if he was biting and his halfclosed eyes were filled with lust.

 

It was then, that Tony decided that he wanted to look at the boy's face the _whole_  time, so he pulled out unexpectedly, ignoring Peter's groans and protest, because he soon was flipping him over weightlessly and spreading his legs right away; he rest them on his shoulder and he cursed under his breath when Peter's eyes widened as he folded him almost in half, knees close to each side of his head.

 

His early theory of Peter putting on a show now seem uncertain —because, he was hard as _fuck_  and leaking already when Tony looked down in-between their stomachs.

 

"Ok?"

 

Peter nodded quickly as his hands gripped Tony's hair and he kissed him messily, " _Fuck_   _me_."

 

And, it didn't took Tony much to just thrust inside him again, moving him up as he immediately started a reckless pace, his hand came to rested under the boy's head, as pillow, as the other one held one of Peter's leg wide apart —what a beautiful flexibility.

 

"Christ, kid," Stark groaned lowly when the other started clenching his muscles on purpose around him.

 

Peter grinned lazily and arched his back, gasping softly when the man kept aiming at the tender spot inside him —they kissed again, panting against eachother and moaning against eachother as Tony went in furiously, not showing self control, even though he thought that he would have _some,_ because he was a grown adult, but he knew that he would come tonight just as fast as when he was the age of the boy underneath him.

 

"T-tony, I'm—" The boy groaned, throwing his head back and gripping the expensive sheets while he tried to push back, " _Please,_ just—"

 

He didn't finish his sentence because he was left moaning and whimpering, turning his flushed face away shyly as the man kissed the side of his neck wetly.

 

"Tell me, baby," Stark muttered, nibbing at the sweaty skin, "Come on."

 

Peter took a deep breath in, "I think I'm gonna come."

 

"Yeah?" Tony grinned, giving a sweet kiss on his ear.

 

The boy nodded, hands now placing themselves in Tony's back, nails racking down slowly, "Yeah, just—"

 

Stark snapped his hips faster, the erotic sound of their skin slapping together, echoed in the room, "Tell me what to do and I'll make you come."

 

" _O-oh_ ," Peter moaned again, brow furrowing, "J-just—" he lifted his head, looked at Tony before dragging his hands down and pushing at the small of his back strongly, making Tony stay deep inside him and it was then that Peter threw his head back and smiled drunkenly.

 

"Like that?" Tony smiled too.

 

"Like that," The boy mumbled, head thrown back again and still holding Tony close, "Just move like this. Slowly and kiss my neck."

 

Stark wasn't a fan of being ordered around, but... he would make an exception now that he had this pretty boy moaning for his cock —he got what Peter wanted, he only grinded his hardness inside him, against his sweet spot as he sucked at the pale flesh of his neck, licking afterwards.

 

"Oh, fuck," Peter gasped, hips moving back, " _There._ "

 

Tony rested on his elbows, entranced in the boy's expressions, how his mouth was parted, soft breaths coming out, his eyebrows were clenched together and his face was getting even sweatier and flushed when Peter dragged a hand in-between themselves and started stroking himself desperately and quickly, his shoulder moved almost violently and Tony fucking fought the urge to just started fucking into him again, but  _no,_ somehow he cared more and turned him on more watching the boy getting off, so he would just stay there, grinding his hips into circles and kissing at his neck like he was asked.

 

"I wanna see you come," Stark mumbled, "Come for me, Peter."

 

He didn't expect his request to be taken as a direct order because suddenly (and to his own pleasure) Peter was gasping and stretching his neck to kiss Tony as his legs clenched and his belly quivered, hot cum landed in the strong muscles a groaned and whined inside his mouth

 

"A-ah!" Peter moaned, hand slowing dosn on his cock and back connecting with the bed again.

 

"That's it, that's it," Tony said quietly, licking sensually his lips.

 

The boy took a deep breath in, "Fuck," he said, still shaking slightly as he sighed and grimaced when the man tried to move again inside him.

 

"It hurts?" Stark stopped and pulled out carefully.

 

Peter opened his eyes and nodded slowly, he suddenly looked preoccupied and guilty, "I'm sorry."

 

He stopped Peter when he tried to sit up, "Shh, it's ok—"

 

"You didn't come. Let me—" The boy didn't finish his sentence because, he was already sitting up and making Tony kneel in the bed (despite his protest).

 

" _Ok_ ," Tony simply said when Peter rolled of the condom, threw it carefully behind him before quickly putting his hardness inside his warm, tiny mouth —he sucked and slurped on him, desperate and just,  _so_ hot; gagging and pulling away to stroke him close to his face, only to look at Tony up with doe eyes as he opened his mouth and stick his tongue out.

 

That's all it took Stark to groan and come fastly, barely closing his eyes as he stared at his own come landed inside the boy's mouth and some on his chin.

 

And, just then, when he was breathing in and gripping the boy's hair, he closed his eyes, feeling Peter licking him clean and kneeling like him to kiss him lazily.

 

* * *

 

After they finished (the _chaotic_ , amazing) sex, they were boneless and left laying on the bed lazily, the TV was still playing music, accompanying their harsh breaths.

 

"Can I tell you something?" Peter said, voice coming out less agitated, but his chest was still raising up and down hurriedly.

 

He hummed in affirmation.

 

The boy giggled behind his hand before getting on one elbow and staring down at Tony, he poked his chest and spoke, "You're actually one of the few clients that had made me orgasm, if not the _only_  one."

 

Tony scoffed and opened his eyes lazily, finding the other's head close to his, "You probably say that to everyone."

 

"I don't!" 

 

He raised his eyebrows and sighed, "You're a prostitute. It's your job to tell that to _everyone_."

 

Hurt flashed across Peter's eyes as he gaped slightly and lifted a hand to punch Tony's chest and pushed him away playfully, "I'm not a prostitute."

 

Tony faked a surprised expression and lifted his head, "Oh, really? —what are you then?"

 

Peter pushed him away again and slumped his shoulders, "I'm a student."

 

Stark raised a hand unconsciously and placed it in the boy hair, fondling softly there, he felt bad at the way that the contentment left the boy's face and he was looking down, playing the the sheets; he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "Why are you doing this then?"

 

The boy looked up again, doe eyes staring at him and he got closer again, he said softly, "To pay for my education."

 

Tony frowned, "Why don't you get another job that is not _this_?"

 

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed, "I have another job, but it's just not enough."

 

"Maybe—"

 

"I don't wanna talk about it," The boy stated.

 

Stark shrugged, "Fine."

 

"Just—" Peter leaned to to rest his forearm on his chest and his fingers rubbed the hair in there; he looked small and distracted as he continued, "Don't call me that again."

 

"What?"

 

The boy sighed frustratedly, "Don't tell me again that I'm a prostitute — _please_."

 

Tony's finger kept stroking his hair and he stared at the boy's concerned, the tone on his voice was sad and almost disappointed as he kept looking down at his chest and before he knew it, he found himself nodding and pulling the boy closer by his head; he mumbled quietly, "Sorry."

 

Peter looked up, wide brown eyed eyeing his face, before he smiled shyly and leaned in, he pecked the man's lips quickly before pulling back, "I'll forgive you if you make me come one more time."

 

Stark turned his head away and snickered lightly, his hand came to rest in the small of Peter's back, he said, "What do I get in exchange?"

 

The boy faked to think for a moment, he clicked his mouth and patted his chest, "You'll come too, because, I _will_  ride you like no one has."

 

"Feeling confident?"

 

"I'm just stating facts."

 

" _Ha_."

 

Tony wouldn't admit it, but the kid wasn't wrong and he ended up paying more than what he charged him for.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, yes, Stephen was a gentleman and didn't just jumped right at sex in a fucking motel. It was more like, buy dinner to Peter and expect him to put out, wich Peter always did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I caught myself like Strange and Peter together. Thanks to the few fics of them out there. I'm going to hell I know.
> 
> Lemme give ya some porn with some plot in there. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was no secret that Peter started working in  _this_ for good, big money —in the sex business that is. 

 

It was honestly really good money and certainly, it wasn't easy to earn as his friend Michelle would say, because ' _Peter you're fucking guys and sucking dick for a couple bills_ '. It sounded easy, but, damn it wasn't; having to literally sell himself to unlucky fellows that couldn't get laid —most of them old and gross— wasn't so pleasant and somehow it was kind of degrading (expect for the very few times that young, college-like men hit him up through that embarrassing Craiglist and ask for a casual encounter and most of the time the sex was  _meh_ , but good in a way).

 

And, it wasn't too, like he didn't know how to do something else other than fucking or that maybe he was too damn lazy to work in something more... _respectable_. 

 

No. He tried, but, no. Tha payment was far from good in any job for students with tight and broken schedules and Peter found himself struggling in the beginning of the semester with that pizza delivery job he had and he was off eating ramen in the morning, afternoon and night, so —he ended up opting for a not-so-innocent add on that damn website. 

 

He was truly expecting no response at all, he put it up just to test the waters, but when he woke up the morning after he had over twenty-five responses on his email.

 

And in one of this messages was this older — attractive, good-looking, grey hair on the sides, blue eyes,  _great_ beard, strong jaw and— man. 

 

It was probably one of the few ones that actually wasn't a creep, weirdo or like that pedo that asked him if Peter pretend to be thirteen he would pay him more (God, Craigslist was a weird place.

 

So, yeah, Stephen was one that caught Peter's eye and that wasn't disgusted with the thought of having sex with him, because, honestly it was how he liked  ~~his~~ men —older, bigger, stronger and,  _oh_ , so handsome and masculine.

 

He didn't hesitated to say yes to him. It would be his first client, he fucking hates to call them that, he ain't no damn scort or prostitute... or is he?

 

 _Anyways_ , the thing is Stephen was his first —not his first time, God no. 

 

Peter may be an awkward, shy, quiet nerd ( _still_ teenager) but that didn't mean that he indulge in exploring himself and his sex life. He could actually admit proudly that he was quite lucky in that are, with men of course, because he would never go for girls (just as Michelle would never go for boys) he had early experience with men, when he was just sixteen and it wasn't a lie that online websites, like porn sites could teach some stuff too, so that's why he ended up hooking up with his gym teacher, Mr. Wilson —a complete, unbearable asshole that never shut up but could make Peter come quick as a goddamn preteen.

 

It started with just blowjobs from Peter's side and then ending up rubbing his crotch against Wade's leg and then it escalated with him losing his virginity on his teacher's house —it was dangerous, reckless and just _illegal_ and his was jeopardizing Wade's liberty and possibility of going to jail if they got caught, but they didn't, thankfully and their small, short period of a relationship ended pretty soom with no hard feelings but it was totally worth it.

 

 _Oh,_ good times.

 

Like his friend Ned would say ' _You little twink bastard!_ ' when Peter would show him hickeys or secret pictures with _their_  teacher on top of him —again, good times.

 

Peter only two times messed around with boys his age and after that decided that it wasn't his thing and his taste for grown man became clear and sure.

 

So, last night with Tony was great, _more_  than great actually. He was a gentleman and sweetheart, paying him more than Peter first charged him and making orgasm three times in a fucking night (something not all partners could do, except for his deardStephen and some other clients) and made him see starta. Literally, he saw them once after Tony fucked him against the mattress, another when he rode Tony and yet  _another_ one when the man went down him, switching back and forth from sucking Peter's dick and eating him out so deliciously.

 

Damn, Tony was a good prospect.

 

And it actually felt like Peter wasn't _working,_ it felt more like if he was just hooking up with a random stranger (wich he was) that he met in a nightclub and went home with him. It felt that natural and normal.

 

Same with Stephen.

 

And Peter was shy to admit that he was excited to meet the man tomorrow after he finished classes at uni.

 

God — he couldn't wait.

 

-

 

Stephen was a wealthy, wealthy doctor, surgeon to be precise, a very successful one. He was cocky, narcissist and confident. Positive matches. He always smelled like expensive cologne and had a real good taste in cars like Tony appeared to have too. 

 

Stephen traveled a lot, but Peter loved that the man seem to always call him first when he was in the city, to take him to dinner (oh,  _yes_ , Stephen was a gentleman and didn't just jumped right at sex in a fucking motel. It was more like, buy dinner to Peter and expect him to put out, wich Peter _always_  did) go walk around and drive for a while, only to end up groping eachother at red lights until they couldn't take anymore and Stephen would take him to his big, big apartment.

 

Wich was the case, right now.

 

Peter was waiting by a block away where his school was, just for the mere fact of not having other noisy students talking behind his back when they see him jumping in a sports car with a hot dude inside of it.

 

He waited for like twenty minutes (the only thing he hated about the man was his unpunctuality, by the way Peter was really strict with the time and Stephen was the only client that he would allow to be late), leaning against a small gate of a house and watching the cars passed by with his earphones on, until he saw a familiar red mustang slowing down and changing street until he was by the sidewalk and parking slowly infront of Peter. 

 

The boy smiled and took out his earphones when he saw the window rolling down and Stephen  ~~handsome~~ face came into view from the polarized window; he took a step forward and duck his head, "Hello there, doctor."

 

"How much for the night?" Stephen smirked and looked at him up and down.

 

"Oh, fuck off," He scoffed and rolled his eyes, already walking to the short distance and opening the car door.

 

The older man grinned slightly at him when Peter go in and threw his backpack to the backseat, "Watch the leather—"

 

Peter didn't let him finish his sarcastic remark, because he was already leaning in, hugging the man's shoulders in an awkward position with him twisting his body and kissing him harshly, almost painfully as Peter sighed the other kissed him back with the same intensity and cupped his cheek.

 

The boy pulled away and looked at the blue eyes gazing at his face, before he again leaned in and again Stephen's lips longingly, he did three times, grinning like an idiot and licking them slightly and teasingly, "Hi, doctor," He mumbled, "I'm having some kind of pain inside me, it seems."

 

"Is that so?" The other muttured and raised his eyebrows lazily.

 

Peter hummed in affirmation and looked at him with halfclosed eyes, "It's _inside_  me," He directed the man's hand on his cheek to cup his  _other_ cheek on his ass, feeling the long fingers giving a kigli squeeze, "I think it's lack of dick, doctor."

 

" _Unbelievable_ ," Stephen snorted and shook his head, retreating his hand (much to Peter's dismay).

 

The boy giggled and bit his nose playfully, "Can you help me get rid of it?"

 

"Of what?" He followed his little game with a small smile.

 

Peter lowered his voice and gave him a sultry look, "The pain, doctor."

 

"Sweetheart," Stephen sighed and pushed Peter's hair back fondly, "I think I'll give you more pain than healing."

 

-

 

So, the dinner and walking around went to complete shit because they couldn't keep their hands off eachother and Peter ended gasping against the window, breath fogging it as Strange drove and got a hand in-between his legs and stroking him through his jeans and caressing his inner thighs.

 

Stephen's apartment seemed like the most attractive thing right now —besides his dick, of course.

 

But, as soon as they entered the apartment —it never failed to amazed Peter the elegant decor and beautiful view outside the large crystal windows and white furniture; something really opposite of his own apartment in Queens, so Peter ended pushing Stephen away, who was pinning him to a wall and kissing away on his neck, at first he was reclulant and didn't want to let go of the boy, but soon did and watched Peter take off with a small smile, not before slapping playfully his ass.

 

Peter did the same thing that he did with Tony when they were in the hotel room; he run to the window to stare like a little child down at the tall buildings and pointing at stuff and pulling Stephen by the collar of his dress shirt to look at he was seeing with excitement.

 

Strange didn't seem to impress so he hugged him from behind and continued kissing the side of his neck and ear, biting it softly as he hummed at Peter's exclamations.

 

"I can see my school! There's my school!" The boy gasped and dabbed his finger constantly on the glass, "Look!"

 

He groaned, "You literally see that everytime you come here." 

 

"I didn't noticed my school until now," Peter elbowed him but smile anyway, tilting his head to give him space as the night sky and city lights reflected on them.

 

"I can you something better to look at," The man muttured sensually and grinded his crotch behind him.

 

He seemed to react out of his childish behavior because he was blushing pregtilp and turning around slowly —and,  _wow_ , he didn't notice until now that Stephen had already play music to suit the atmosphere, wich was sexual and hot. Peter smiled and rounded the taller's man neck and brought him down but didn't kissed him.

 

"I got a surprise for you," Peter licked the man's parted lips.

 

Strange only hummed shortly.

 

"Wanna see?" He whispered, but didn't wait for an answer as he started pulling the man towards the large, white leather couch in the middle of the livingroom.

 

"You bet I do."

 

The boy pecked his lips once and stepped back, he smiled shyly at Strange and looked down to undo the bottom of his jeans shakily and pull down the zipper slowly, "Close your eyes," He smiled bigger when the other did and got closer again, he held Stephen's hand and directed towards his crotch, making him get his fingers to touch inside his underwear, " _Feel_."

 

Strange's breath hitched and he opened his eyes, blown with lust, "You didn't shave."

 

Peter kissed him again, this time more sweetly as fingertips roamed softly on his crotch, feeling soft and short  brown hairs, "I grew them. Because you told me once that you liked them in  _there_ when I forgot to shave once."

 

The man sighed deeply and nodded, "I do like them in there." 

 

He grinned, "Some clients didn't when they saw me like this."

 

Strange shook his head, "They're stupid, _I'm_  not."

 

Peter breathed out when the other grazed his cock slightly before pulling his hand out, then he whispered, "Why do you like them?"

 

Stephen eyed him up and down and pecked his lips before sitting down on the couch heavily, "Only on you. They look sexy on you."

 

The boy's chest clenched in fondness and he smiled once again, crossing his hands swinging his body from side to side sweetly, "Thank you "

 

Strange licked his lips and raised a hand, "Come here, sweething."

 

Peter did, taking his hand and leaning his legs on the edge of the couch as Strange sat up straight and placed his hands on both sides of his hips, thumbing his narrow hipbones and moving forward to start kissing tenderly his belly through the thin, small shirt; he gave quick kisses until he stopped to bite at the skin playfully.

 

"God, I love your tight, little stomach," Stephen mumbled distractedly.

 

The boy giggled and threaded his fingers in his dark brown hair.

 

He then lifted his shirt just a bit and began kissing the warm skin, making the boy sigh contently.

 

"Stephen," Peter whispered, pulling him closer and trying to guide his head down where his jeans were opened.

 

The man hummed, gave a last bite and pulled back, looking up him, "How's been my boy?"

 

"Good," He shrugged and smiled.

 

"How's been... _work_?" Strange asked hesitantly.

 

Peter looked down and shrugged again, "Good."

 

" _Good_?" He raised an eyebrow, "Be truthful. How's been work?"

 

"I've told you. Good."

 

"How's been work, Peter.  _Really_ ," The man asked again and fondled his hips calmly.

 

Peter sighed and looked at him, "Stephen—"

 

"Tell me or you're not getting dick tonight," He teased gaily and kissed his belly once, as to ease him.

 

The kid rolled his eyes playfully and slapped his arm, " _Asshole_."

 

Stephen smiled and pulled him closer, "So, how's been work?"

 

Peter sighed again and waited for a moment until he answered, "It's been good, really, except for this one client."

 

"What's the situation with that client?" The man asked professionally.

 

He started swinging his body from side to side unconsciously, "He was just an asshole."

 

Strange raised and eyebrow again, "Why was he an asshole, baby?"

 

The boy shrugged, "He just was."

 

"But,  _why_?"

 

Peter raised a hand to play with the man's small curl that always formed on his forehead before answering, "Because, he didn't stop," He mumbled.

 

"What was that?"

 

He exhaled and looked at the blue eyes, "It was hurting since the beginning and when I told him to stop, he didn't —and he didn't payed me completely."

 

Stephen nodded casually and leaned back to lift a hand to the small pocket on the chest of his shirt, before retrieving a expensive looking pen and opening his other palm, "What's his name?"

 

" _Stephen_ ," He tried to warn him.

 

"Peter" The man gave him a pointed look and Peter sighed again.

 

"Baron Zemo. At least that's what it says on his profile," Peter mumbled and looked away to distract himself —sexual mood  _totally_ killed.

 

"Hey," Strange said softly and tapped his hip, making him look down again, "Nobody hurts my boy."

 

Ok —sexual mood totally revived.

 

Peter parted his mouth, letting out a pant before grabbing both sides of the other's face and bowing his head to kiss him messily; he was about to climb on his lap but was stopped.

 

"Ah, ah, ah," The man mumbled and pulled away, pushing Peter away and leaning back on the couch, he pointed at him effortlessly, "Clothes off first."

 

He smirked and gave a step back, feeling his cock twitching at how hot Strange look, long legs spread carelessly, an arm was resting behind his head as his body slid down the couch slightly, depraved eyes looking at him up and dowm already —Peter started with his shirt (always chosing a smaller size when he would be out with clients, apparently they liked that), pulling it up his stomach and then chesy until he was shrugging it off and throwing it at the man's way, landing on one of his legs.

 

"Slow down," Stephen said simply and he obeyed.

 

Peter then gripped the edges of his jeans and dragged them down unhurriedly, shivering when the cold grazed his skin until fabric was pooling around his ankles and he stepped out of them, kicking the jeans aside.

 

"Turn around," The man pointed at him the same way that he did before, carelessly.

 

He did, fingers curling on the carpet below, anticipation running on his body already as he looked down and saw his cock getting hard from just getting watched, "Like this?"

 

Strange hummed affirmatively, "Face me again and get closer."

 

When Peter turned around, he heard shifting and so Stephen again, sitting up straight and grabbing the boy's hand to place him in-between his legs, "You got a tan?"

 

Peter smiled, "I went to a pool party a few days ago."

 

"No tan lines?" The man asked amd pointed at his legs.

 

He smirked slowly amd lowered his head to mumble against the man's lips, "It was a  _client's_ pool party. He invited some of his friends and a bathing suit wasn't required."

 

Stephen groaned and bit his lips desperately, "They all had a way with you?"

 

Peter shook his head and started pulling down his little briefs, "Some. It was kinda fun."

 

The man helped him with the task until Peter was left in only sucks, "They fucked you good?"

 

He nodded slowly and grinned shyly, "They were quite young a few years older than me, they were from some frat party and it was the bet for their stupid activities."

 

"What was the bet?"

 

"To fuck a guy even if they were straight," Peter whispered.

 

Stephen hummed and leaned back, bringing the boy with him and letting him sit on him, he plastered his bare body on the man's dressed one and hugged his neck, pulling him close and feeling large hands on his thigh, "Tell me more about it. It seemed quite delightful."

 

"It was," Peter agreed, "I kinda enjoy it. Actually I knew a guy because I've seen him in parties but no one knew that I was _hired_ to have sex but they guy who contacted me."

 

"Did you fucked someone?" The man asked lowly, hands tightening on his legs.

 

The other shook his head and grinned as if Strange was stupid, "You know I don't like that. I only bottom.  _I like it_."

 

Stephen smirked and patted one leg, blue eyes watching his face, "Where did they fuck you then?"

 

" _Everywhere_ ," Peter raised his eyebrows in amusement.

 

"Yeah?" He panted.

 

The boy hummed casually, "At first this hot guy started with me in the pool, we were alone on the corner and it was actually good and then this guy came and started kissing me too and they kept switching me."

 

"And then?" Stephen asked expectantly.

 

"The took me to the livingroom and it was the same thing," Peter shrugged, "The had turns until I told them that I needed a break and I took a sunbath by the pool; that's how I got this tan," he pointed at himself, "Do you like it?"

 

The older man stared at him for a while before shaking his head slowly and bringing him down for a kiss, "You're the only one that can make me hard without a single touch."

 

He grinned in victory and stood up when Strange started to unbutton his shirt —they kissed messily while he undressed smoothly, soon he was naked like Peter and he was pulling him to sit on him again, still kissing and biting eachother's lips as Peter's hand traveled and gripped them both on his small hand and stroked their cocks together; they stayed like that for a while, only rocking back and forth lazily, until Stephen pulled away, instantly occupying Peter's mouth with his thumb, letting him tongue around it.

 

"Spit or lube?" The man asked bluntly.

 

"Lube, I'm kinda sore," Peter answered, " _And_ , condom, please."

 

"Peter," Stephen began with a stern voice, "Tell me you wore a rubber with those kids that you mentioned."

 

The boy scoffed, "Of course I did."

 

"Even in the pool."

 

"Even in there. Not fond of AIDS."

 

"Good boy," The man mumbled and patted his ass twice, "Get my trousers from the ground and fetch my wallet, will you?

 

Peter did, stretching back to have the wallet and then give it to him, he watched him pull out a small package of lube and a condom before throwing the wallet away carelessly amd smiling at Peter.

 

"You stretched yourself at home like I asked?" Stephen asked, ripping away the foil package expertly and pulling out the condom.

 

The boy nodded and grabbed Stephen hand, guiding it behind himself and making feel in-between his cheeks, fingertips grazed around his loose rim and suddenly a finger was in him, making an obscene, wet noise as it entered him, he bit his lip and smiled drunkenly, "You know, now that I think about it, I don't own a dildo — _or_ a vibrator. I'd like to, though."

 

Strange shrugged, "We'll go to the closet sex shop tomorrow. Buy you a nice one, for when you're lonely."

 

Peter nodded excitedly, "Yes, please."

 

The man pulled his hand away, making Peter moan slightly before he rolled down the condom and jerked himself off. Petee grabbed the lube and dropped some of his fingers, reaching behind himself and smearing it on his whole and then dropped what some more on the man's cock.

 

"I want you," He whisowhis and kissed him sweetly, wiping his hands on his shirt that was still on one of the cushions.

 

"How do you want it?" Strange asked.

 

"It's your night. You choose."

 

"It turns me on more to see you in a position that you enjoy and are getting off to," He shrugged.

 

Peter beamed, "Like this, but with my legs up."

 

"Huh?" Stephen frowned as the boy lifted himself up and statsta lining the man's dick inside him, "Jesus, kid," He cleared his throat awkwardly when he entered Peter.

 

"We've done it before," The boy mumbled distractedly, concentrated on adjusting as he lowered himself quite quickly, desperate and content for having Stephen with him.

 

"How—"

 

" _Oh_ ," Peter moaned and threw his head back when he bottom out, he held himself steady for a minute before shifting, "Look, like this," He said patiently and leaned back, the nudge inside him making gasp as he started lifting a leg, still sitting firmly on the man.

 

"Ah, I got it. I do now, I remember," Strange nodded and helped him, he helped him with positioning Peter's leg over one shoulder and then the other one, both legs on each shoulder as the boy leaned back some more and rested his hands on the legs under him.

 

It may be an awkward position with Peter bending almost in half and forward (thank God his flexibility), knees on each side of the man's head, but,  _shit_ , it was good —Strange was deeply inside him, touching _everything_  he needed to touch, almost painfully but it was pleasant, he almost feel down back but recover as Stephen caressed his thigh and drove hus hips up, grinding against him. 

 

Peter started moving his hips in circles, feeling every hot stroke inside him as he got closer to the man, gripped his jaw and kissed him, barely reaching him due his legs being in the way but they manage.

 

"Now lift me, so you can move," The boy whispered.

 

"I'm not that young and I had a long flight, kid, so if I get tired pretty, you'll end up riding me."

 

"That's fine," He smiled and shrugged.

 

Strange then did, with little effort, lifting Peter in the air and placing his hands widely on his ass to steady him and soon Peter gasped loudly and gave a broken moan when Strange started thrusting inside him and moving Peter's body up and down quickly —he held tightly on the man's head as he panted against his face, sending hot breath as he started getting fucked properly.

 

"You like it like this?" The older man whispered sensually, accentuating his hips movements.

 

Peter whimpered as a response and nodded, tongue darting out dumbly, searching for the other mouth.

 

"Scream, come on, I know you're holding yourself back, baby," Strange mumbled, going more rapidly at every passing moment, panting and moving Peter up and down quickly.

 

The boy moaned again, cock trapped between their bellies, "Fuck! — _please_ , faster, Steph— faster, yeah, like that.  _Oh_!"

 

Stephen smirked.

 

"Again, again, again!" Peter exclaimed stupidly, "Touch it again. It was there!"

 

"You're sweet spot, baby?" 

 

"Y-yeah," The boy gasped and threw his head back, clenching around him and tightening his legs.

 

They kept going like that, sometimes slowing down to take a breath breath, but soon Peter would be grinding down and begging for more and ' _Again!_ ' until their legs were shaking and Peter was a trembling, sweaty, red mes, gripping the man's hair tightly and sneaking a hand down to start jerking himself quickly and impatiently.

 

"Please, come, please come, Stephen," The boy whispered, "I wanna come."

 

"Come on then," He mumbled.

 

"No," Peter shook his head and opened his eyes, watching the man's frown of pleasure and parted, thin lips, "You have to come first—"

 

"Leave that nonsense. You'll help me later. I wanna see you come."

 

"I —" He couldn't finish because Strange gave a particular thrust and he gasped and yelled at the same time, getting hit in that spot over and over and he didn't give a fuck anymore about self-control because he was now, jerking himself up and down harshly and moving his hips back on the thrusts; his legs were slipping off the man's shoulder because of their sweat, but he kept repostioning them.

 

"Come, baby. I wanna see you," Stephen whispered shakily and nodded.

 

"Oh, oh," The boy said quietly, body tightening all over, he's sure he pulled some hairs out of his scalp, but he couldn't care because he was suddenly coming, the hand on his dick faltered and his hips twitched, toes curling longingly as he threw his head back and moaned out loud, cum staining their chest and bellies. 

 

"Beautiful, so beautiful," Stephen said and Peter blushed when he realized that he was watched during that vulnerable moment but he found it hot and exciting, "I'm there too, sweetheart, just hold on."

 

His eyes were halfclosed, body limp against the man, letting himself be used until he watched Stephen frowned deeply, his movements stilled for a moment, before he continued more slowly, a low growl coming out of him as his hands gripped the flesh on the back of Peter's thigh and Stephen was coming, making manly sounds and barely expressing the big pleasure, but still Peter grinned widely and kissed his lips shakily.

 

As soon as Strange finished, he let go of the boy and make him fall on the floor heavily; Peter's knees wobble and he held his arms for support —they stumbled back on the couch, sitting down tiredly with Peter next to him but legs thrown over Stephen's thighs as his head rested on his shoulder, they breathed in deeply for a minute, calming down and relaxing with Peter tracing distractedly, soft patterns with his finger on the man's chest, rising up and down quickly; Peter sighed and moved to rest his head on the strong chest instead, feeling the other wrapping and arm loosely around his back and caressing the skin there.

 

"Fuck, I don't feel my legs," Stephen muttered after a moment.

 

Peter giggled and looked up to kiss his chin, "It was worth it," He raised more his head and licked his bottom lip teasingly, "I want more."

 

The man scoffed and shook his head, "It will take at least one hour for me to recover and get hard again."

 

He shrugged and clicked his tongue, "Can you eat me out meanwhile then?"

 

Strange opened his eyes and looked at him before smiling and rolling his eyes, "Sometimes I feel like you're the client and _I'm_  the worker."

 

Peter cracked a smile and pull away, only to lay down besides the man, close by him as he parted his legs not widely but enough and rested his hands on his own stomach and lifted his head to look at him.

 

"Stop—"

 

The boy's smile got bigger as he opened his legs more and his eyes darted down for a second, signaling  _what_ he wanted, "Pretty please?"

 

Stephen was looking between his legs, blue eyes staying there, almost a frustrated expression was on his face, as his hand twitched and Peter clenched on nothing and laughed loudly Stephen groaned and close his eyes before giving in and starting to bend down and get on his stomach, caressing his bent legs up and down before leaning in.

 

Yeah, lucky him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is gonna become my porn book for fun. 
> 
> Leave suggestions and prompts if you like!

**Author's Note:**

> ❤❤


End file.
